


The Carrier and The Sorcerer Supreme

by Eisen_Ruvia



Series: Legacy - Solace Stark Strange [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alternate versions, Anal Sex, Author is still very much both salty and bitter, BAMF Stephen Strange, BAMF Tony Stark, But Levi - The Cloak of Levitation is the Captain of this ship, But not the Ironstrange or Supreme Family orTeam New York parts., Carriers, F/M, FRIDAY totally wants Tony to end up with Stephen, Fated to be together, Fingering, Friday ships it, Future Mpreg, I demand an over-haul, If you don't like then don't read, Incest - You'll understand in Chap 1, IronStrange, M/M, Magic, Marvel un-fuck that mess, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Oblivious Tony Stark, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Original chracters - Freeform, Peter Parker also ships it, Porn, Possessive Stephen Strange, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Stephen Strange, So does Wong, Team IronMan, Team Ironstrange, That shit ain't happening in my universe, The Carbonel Family, Tony rides Stephen, Until his not, Wong lowkey ships it, carrier tony, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly, one-sided Steve/Tony, so much porn, they're perfect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisen_Ruvia/pseuds/Eisen_Ruvia
Summary: Tony Stark and Stephen Strange meet a year after the Avengers Civil War as the genius searches and recruits trust worthy enhanced individuals/meta-humans willing to both protect, work together and listen to the concerns of the people, to form the superhero team: New Avengers.There’s snark, sass and a spark of attraction. But that’s not the only thing going on here.





	The Carrier and The Sorcerer Supreme

**Author's Note:**

> Silturia and Earth-199999X are in the same Universe, just in different galaxies, like opposite corners of the Universe. Stephen and Antony of Silturia are another version of Stephen and Tony, but they are in the same Universe.
> 
> Universe 199999X is a similar world to MCU or Earth-199999 up until the end of Captain America: Civil War. This fic takes place a year after the Civil War and diverges from there. Avengers Infinity War does not happen.

 

 

**_Ruvia Kingdom, Planet Silturia, Altrazel Galaxy, Universe:_ _Earth-199999X_**

 

 

The land continued to shake and crumble away into nothingness as the screams and cries of its denizens pierced through the deafening wails of a dying world.

 

A lithe figure stood in the very eye of the destruction – a castle made of crystals and metal slowly crumbling away in the background – surrounded by armored men in various states of injury and exhaustion; warriors who’ve sworn devotion to the heart of the crown torn between loyalty and duty.

 

The figure raises a hand – swirling patterns engraved on supple skin glows a malicious purple and comes alive – and with a tiny flick of the wrist a fourth of the garrison is devoured by a living black sludge of a monster. The men rally themselves yet the monster effortlessly cuts through the ranks. As the monster rears back for another attack, a man steps forward and with one strike of his sword the monster falls and seeps back into the cracked ground.

 

With a pained look in his blue-green eyes, the King turned towards the epicenter of the chaos that threatens their home, like a sickness that infects everything it touches, rotting the world inside out. He watches as his precious brother, loving husband, beloved _Queen_ and _Pillar_ of their world succumbs to the madness in their bloodline and cause destruction throughout the land.

 

The King nods to his knights and with grim determination he starts forward, cutting through the wall of roaring winds and clusters of projectiles, ignoring the wounds he receives as he journeys through the cyclone.

 

As he nears the center, he sees the man he loves more than anything; his arms spread wide, whiskey eyes glazed over and a gleeful smile dripping with insanity that claimed its wielder. The already harsh winds picks up speed and the lower part of the Queen’s robs is ripped open. The King’s eyes waters at the sight of alluring supple thighs with crimson liquid trailing down the tanned legs, soaking the ground with the blood of their young.

 

“Tony,” The King calls out, and with a curious tilt of the head the figure turns to him. And despite the maddened smile, despite the magic – the Craft – that’s chewing out their world, the King could see the unspoken plea for help. The single remaining spark of his lover drowning within himself yet still fighting was screaming out, begging to be stopped.

 

His pace quickens, body fighting against the onslaught – against the force that cuts his skin open as it tries to push him back, to push him away, and engulfs his Queen in a tight hug. The Queen stiffens and immediately fights against his hold. When strength alone could not dislodge him, the wind around them suddenly shifts course and his armored back becomes the recipient of its violent anger, the armour straining under the barrage of forceful attacks.

 

After a long agonizing moment of pained grunts the attacks ceases, but the destruction around them continues on in its course.

 

“Ste...phe—” a whispered plea fought through sneering lips.

 

_I know, Love. I know..._

 

It was already too late for the two of them, the Queen already fallen and the King not willing to let him fall alone. But their precious child could still live on, not in their arms or in the protective bosoms of their world, not even in its original body, but live nonetheless.

 

Their precious child would survive and in turn their beloved world too would survive.

 

The King closes his eyes and holds his Queen tighter as swirling black marks bleeds out from under his skin, covering his entire body, in the same way as the Queen’s.

 

His right hand moves towards the Queen’s abdomen, caressing. The Queen begins to resume his struggles as the hand pushes against the skin, ultimately breaking through the barrier and digging deep into the flesh, into the womb that lied beneath. The Queen’s pained struggle eventually ceases and the hand retreats from his depths, soaked in blood and holding a glowing sphere, a core.

 

The King raises his hand, affectionately holding the core, proudly showing it to the limp body now plastered to his front. He watches lovingly as in a single moment of clarity, his Queen raises a lithe hand and delicately, lovingly caresses the sphere. He feels a weak nod against his chest and with finality flicks his wrist, sends the sphere sailing across the storm and into the arms of the man he trusts most – after his Queen – that stood waiting outside the vortex.

 

He closes his eyes once again as a pair of lithe arms curls around his neck, blood pooling at their feet. He tightens his hold around his beloved, and unleashes the magic that would end this life and start anew.

 

_Take care of yourself, princess. Papa and Mama will always be watching over you. Always._

 

 


End file.
